Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Several unnamed agents * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** *** *** *** ** * Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Two agents in the entrance of the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility are being on guard when they're are surprised by the sudden appearance of Doctor Strange. Sharon Carter rushes from inside the facility to greet him, and take him inside. Several levels below, Doctor Strange inquires Carter in front of the entrance to a vault, but she tells him to ask any questions himself. Stephen walks inside and finds Victor von Doom sitting thoughtfully in a chair in the back of the cell. Victor welcomes Strange, revealing he had plans to visit him eventually. Stephen questions why hasn't Victor simply escaped, prompting him to point out the door of the cell appears to be otherwordly, and additionally stating that he is trying to do the right thing. Strange responds to Victor's acknowledgment of his past mistakes reminding him that by precedent, he was always up to something else. Victor recognize his new vision has been received negatively and that he has nobody to blame but himself. Strange materializes two pillows so they can sit and meditate. Now finding themselves in the Astral Plane, Strange expresses his worries at least one of the people currently involved in Victor's life, be it his mother, Cynthia, Ben Grimm, or Reed Richards, isn't who they claim to be, and he will try to use Victor's help to find who it is. From the facility's communications station, The Thing observes through multiple screens the meeting between both sorcerers, though it appears as if they're simply meditating. They are put on alert when a unidentified vessel approaches the base. The Maker steps outside and approaches the guards, attempting to gain easy access still posing as his counterpart from this universe. More guards and Commander Carter appear on the scene and shoot at the intruder, though he dodges the attacks using his elastic powers. Pressing her gun against the Maker's head, Carter orders him to stand though, even though he claims he simply wants to help. Back to Victor and Stephen, Doom gets Strange to concede he actually simply wanted to talk with him about his mother and what caused him to come running into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arms. Victor recalls his brief encounter with the Maker in the Tear, telling Stephen he doesn't believe he truly is the Reed Richards he knew. Outside, the Maker keeps trying to calm down Carter. After accidentally tipping himself off due to an odd use of the term "humans," Richards bursts in flames and attacks the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with The Thing joining the brawl. Meanwhile, Victor and Stephen's discussion, or rather Victor's declaration of war against Cyntha and the Maker, is interrupted when they feel the presence of the enemy. They return to their bodies just in time for Sharon Carter to hurriedly enter the cell to warn them about the attack. Doctor Strange, Sharon Carter and Victor run outside, while the latter suits up in his Iron Man Armor. After defeating The Thing, the Maker turns his attention to Iron Man, who demands the villain to show himself. The Maker transforms himself into Mephisto, revealing his true motive to stop Victor from trying to redeem his soul. | Solicit = • Doom finally confronts his mother about the impossible truth of her resurrection – and the Maker unveils his plans to destroy Victor Von Doom inside and out! | Notes = * The cover of this issue appears to be some kind of alternate version of the cover from . * For the final version of this cover, the illustration was mirrored. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}